


Bites of Possession

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Dreamwidth, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to bite during sex, therefore marking Dean as his. Dean enjoys the experience and encourages it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo Amnesty period, currently running on Dreamwidth

Even though Dean had never said so aloud, especially not to Castiel, he had always been proud of the handprint scar burned into the tender flesh of his shoulder. In a way, it reminded him of his relationship with Castiel, of how the angel had managed to tame the hunter into settling into a steady and secure relationship. Dean had never had that before and neither had he felt so safe and secure with another. That scar embodied his happiness and was a physical representation of that happiness and complacency within his relationship.

So, when Castiel began to gently bite him during sex, Dean had been more than a little surprised, but definitely too aroused to stop it from happening. The angel, encouraged by the fact that Dean showed no signs of protest and all the signs of enjoying being bitten, he continued.

The first time it happened, the bites were only gentle, play biting at its best, teeth nipping and exploring Dean's body. The second time, the bites were just as gentle and exploratory and Dean reacted positively to them, encouraging him on with aroused whimpers and groans. The third and fourth time it happened, Castiel bit down harder, teeth marking Dean's skin slightly and making the hunter groan loudly with obvious aroused pleasure.

The fifth time it happened, Castiel bit hard enough to draw blood, teeth breaking the skin and the resultant wail from Dean was pure pleasure and nothing to do with pain. Castiel knew then how much he could get away with, without fear of being rebuked or even questioned.

When he penetrated Dean, dick thick and hard inside his hunter, he bit down upon his lover's shoulder, teeth mere inches from where his handprint scar still flamed in pale skin. He held on, teeth jarring with every thrust as he bit harder and harder, drawing blood and tasting the bright red copper of Dean upon his tongue. He swallowed convulsively and felt the bright wash of his lover's lifeblood leaking into his throat.

Dean felt the steady pressure of Castiel's cock thrusting roughly inside him, motions becoming rougher, harsher the more the angel became aroused. He groaned encouragements, enjoying the roughness of Castiel's love-making, coupled with the angel's strong jaws clamped tight against his shoulder. He came without ever being touched, the orgasm so powerful, his world whited out for several seconds, body shaking with the intensity of it.

He was dimly aware of the wet hot rush of Castiel's seed inside him, the feel of Castiel sliding away from his body and the steady lap of the angel's tongue cleaning the blood from his shoulder. Dean groaned, blinking back into reality and the sight of the angel's quick, pink tongue applying itself steadily to his skin. Castiel's eyes were dark with residue lust, breath snuffling against his shoulder as he continued to lick him long after all traces of blood were removed. Castiel's lips attached themselves to his shoulder eagerly, suckling livid bruises into his skin, before moving up to suck another bruise onto Dean's neck.

Dean cradled his lover's body against his own, nuzzling the top of Castiel's head gently as the angel suckled upon his skin, breath only slightly hitching in his chest now. He smiled when finally Castiel drew away, liquid blue eyes staring down at Dean with such love and tenderness in his gaze, it made Dean's heart ache to see it. He smiled shakily at his lover, before he pressed a kiss upon Castiel's full, ripe mouth eagerly.

"I love you," he murmured against Castiel's lips.

"I love you, too," Castiel replied, a note of surprise underpinning his tender tone.

"I know I don't tell you that enough, but I do," Dean assured him, as he drew away to look into Castiel's eyes, wanting to convince Castiel, unnecessarily, of his sincerity.

"I know, Dean," Castiel assured him, gently.

Dean smiled at him, lopsidedly, before he asked - "Can I ask you something, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Dean. You know you can," Castiel assured him.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but why have you started biting me when we make love?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side in direct contrast to Castiel's own tilted head.

"It's ... complicated," Castiel said, with a small chuff of embarrassed laughter.

"Try me. I'm the king of all that's complicated," Dean said, with a chuckle deep in his throat.

"It's ... it's like I want to mark you," Castiel said. "I want everyone to know you're mine, and the only way I can do that is to bite you, mark your flesh so much that no one can fail to know that you belong to me."

"That wasn't so complicated, was it?" Dean asked, with a slightly louder chuckle.

Castiel affected a shy smile at Dean, before he stated - "You're not disgusted by it."

"What the hell, dude? If I was disgusted by it, I would have stopped you long ago. What the hell made you say that?" Dean asked, as he cradled his lover closer to his body.

"It's not usual is it?" Castiel asked.

"Usual behavior?" Dean asked, and waiting for Castiel to nod in confirmation.

When he caught the nod and look of barely contained gratitude, Dean smiled, before continuing.

"Actually, I think it's more common than you seem to think. A lot of humans like it. I love it," Dean said, in reassurance. "I know some people don't, but some do enjoy it."

"And you do," Castiel stated, with relief.

"Yeah. Like I said, if I didn't, I would have stopped you," Dean assured him. "What made you start now? We've been in a relationship for ... almost a year now. You should have said or done something before if that's what you wanted. You don't have to deny yourself anything, especially when it comes to me."

"I didn't want to scare you off. You mean so much to me, and I've never had anything that's mine, solely mine before. That's why I wanted to mark you., I felt compelled to do so, to solidify the fact that we share something, a bond if you like," Castiel said. "I didn't have that craving at first. It started about a month ago and grew stronger."

Dean nodded at that, taking his words seriously. He remembered the time that Castiel was speaking of, when they'd both let their guards down with each other so completely, the sex had been unlike anything Dean had ever experienced before. Their trust had grown since then, mutual love and respect growing exponentially by the day until Dean knew that they had a connection that nothing could break. He'd surprised himself by accepting it so easily, when previously he'd considered himself a free spirit. He knew that his future was irrevocably bound with Castiel's, and he would do everything in his power to remain with him.

Now, to think that Castiel had felt the same way and had wanted to mark Dean up as solely his for similar reasons, was almost mind-blowing to Dean. To think that there was a powerful being who loved him, wanted him despite his flaws and probably because of them made him feel contentment as he'd never felt it before.

"Thank you," he said, suddenly, making Castiel tilt his head questioningly at him again.

"Why are you thanking me?" the angel asked, curiously.

"For loving me so much, you want to show it to the world," the hunter said. "For that, I thank you. I'm proud to wear your marks."

Castiel suddenly grinned at that, a flash of teeth in the dusky room and Dean suddenly thought that he'd never seen Castiel grin like that before. He knew that everything he'd said was true and it was worth voicing his thoughts aloud for the happiness it obviously gave Castiel.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, sweetheart," Dean said, slowly, as Castiel settled more closely into his side.

"What?" Castiel asked, voice dipping so low it was almost a purr.

Dean's body reacted, dick stiffening slightly with renewed interest and arousal.

"I was thinking only recently that my scar was like a mark of pride to me, that it marked me as yours," he admitted, with a fond smile at the memory.

"Your scar? From when I pulled you from Hell?" Castiel asked, leaning away to press his hand against the raised mound possessively.

"Yeah. I know it wasn't willingly given, but the sentiment is the same," the hunter replied.

"I think that was the start of everything," Castiel said, musingly.

"What?" Dean asked, him curiously.

"When I dragged you from Hell, and placed my mark upon your skin, I marked you as mine then, body and soul. I loved you from the start," Castiel said, with a barely there smile that was pale and in stark comparison against his earlier grin.

"I'm glad," Dean said, as he laid back against the sheets.

Whether he was glad that Castiel had marked him as his, or whether he was glad that Castiel had loved him from the beginning, the angel was never to know. Dean fell into easy sleep, snores drifting into the silent room and Castiel watched him tenderly. His fingers traced across the bites marked in blood upon Dean's skin and the fresh bruises that were beginning to bloom upon his lover. He felt warmth settle through him, that Dean was happy to be marked as Castiel's and loved him.

~~~

Castiel was gone in the morning when Dean awoke, and Sam was sitting upon the next bed, staring at Dean's naked shoulder and neck with an amused smile upon his face. Dean scrubbed at his eyes, in an attempt to wake himself up all the quicker, before glaring at his brother accusingly.

"What are you doing?" the elder hunter asked, gruffly. "You get your jollies from watching other people sleep, or what?"

"Or what," Sam predictably replied. "You've got a hell of a lot of bites and bruises on you there, Dean. What's up with that? Cas get a little rough with you last night?"

Dean tried to get a good look at his own skin, but failed to see what Sam was staring at. The angle of his shoulder hid the worst of Castiel's marks from his sight and he made the mental note to check in the bathroom mirror when he took a shower.

"Yeah, he did," Dean said, proudly. "Best night of my freaking life."

"So your angel is a bit on the kinky side, huh?" Sam teased, as he stood and started to pack his bags with well practiced movements.

"He's not kinky, Sam. It's a matter of pride to be marked by your lover," Dean said, in defense of their sexual activities.

"You're proud?" Sam said, with the first genuine smile he'd given that morning, free of all amusement and teasing.

"Yeah. I've never known or had anything half as good as what I have with Cas," Dean said, with a misty, tender smile.

"You know, most people exchange wedding vows, not chew each other to show their commitment," Sam said, with a snort.

"We still have time for that," Dean said, with a lascivious grin. "Just think of the honeymoon."

"Yeah, you'll be coming back as one bog bruise," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Dean grinned, shoulders quirking with barely repressed glee.

"So it's on the cards then?" Sam asked, mirth temporarily replaced by seriousness.

"What?" Dean asked, still lost in thoughts of honeymoons and being marked by Castiel's teeth.

"Wedding vows," Sam said, with a sigh blown through his nose.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said, easily. "I know now I want to spend the rest of my life with Cas. Why not make it kosher?"

"Why not, indeed," Sam said, with a proud smile.

"Anyway, I need a shower," Dean said, swinging his legs from the bed and keeping the sheet tucked precariously around his waist to hide his modesty from Sam. "Be right back."

"Sure," Sam said, as he started to pack Dean's things for him.

Dean was as good as the promise he made to himself; he checked the bruises and bite marks on his shoulder, gaping at the size and lividness of Castiel's marks upon his skin. If he'd thought the handprint scar was a source of pride, to be worn as a mark of his relationship with Castiel, then the bruises and bite marks were a more personal extension of that. Despite what Castiel had said, over the fact that he'd loved Dean back when he'd branded him on the ascent from Hell, Deran still privately thought that the mark wasn't mutually given or received. The bruises and bite marks were, a physical representation of a latent love and physical relationship between the couple.

He stopped staring and got into the shower when Sam became insistent that he hurry on the other side of the door. Dean only half dressed when he finished his shower, showing his bruises and marks proudly to Sam still, upon his embarkment from the bathroom.

"You are gonna put a shirt on, right?" Sam asked, when he saw the state of his brother's undress.

"Why the hell should I?" Dean asked. "I want everyone to know who I'm with."

"Nicely put," Castiel said, as he materialised behind Dean. "And thank you."

He strode across the room, and slid his arm around Dean's waist, before placing a possessive kiss upon his lover's waiting mouth. Sam shook his head at the happy couple, before he opened his mouth in preparation for speaking.

"You do realize it's snowing outside, don't you? I'm all for your liberated relationship and all, but is it worth catching hypothermia over it?" he asked.

Dean pulled away slightly from the angel to stare at his brother. He looked past his brother's tall form at the snow drifting lazily past the window, before he heaved a sigh of disgust.

"Alright if you insist," he said, with a disgruntled snort.

"If we reach a place with plenty of sun and warm weather, you could always go shirtless then," Castiel said, with a hopeful look in his intense blue gaze.

"You'll say anything to get my shirt off," Dean said, as he settled closer into his lover's body and laying a possessive kiss upon his soft, sweet mouth.

Castiel didn't protest and returned the kiss just as eagerly as Dean, tongue visible even to Sam as he slid it into Dean's open mouth. The younger Winchester sighed and went to start up the car, knowing that the couple would be a while and deciding that it was best to wait for them to come when they were ready. He waited in the car for a half hour, long enough for the couple to make love again, and when they finally emerged from the motel room, the car was pleasantly warm against the cold of the snow outside. Sam also noticed the fresh bruises and bite marks livid against Dean's skin, yet he remained silent about them. He knew better than to question or comment still further, when he knew that Dean was so obviously happy and in love with Castiel.

He remained silent long after he pulled away from the motel room, with Dean and Castiel quiet and preoccupied passengers in the back seat. He didn't even glance in the rear view mirror, knowing that he probably wouldn't want to see what was going on back there, nor did he want to invade the lover's personal space more than he had to. He knew that he could always make Dean thank him later for it.

~fini~


End file.
